vampirechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire Chronicles:Canon
When it comes to franchise, the large volume of media available — much of it created at different times by different directors, authors or developers, often with little interaction between them — means that the series as a whole is filled with inconsistencies and contradictions that cannot be rationally or logically integrated. The issue of what is canon and what is not is arguably the largest stumbling block on most wikis. This is policy describes how such inconsistencies are to be handled on this wiki. What is "Canon"? In fiction, canon denotes the material that is accepted as part of the story in an individual fictional universe. The alternative terms "mythology" and "continuity" are often used in a similar context. Just because a piece of media is set in the wider Vampire Chronicles universe, that does not necessarily make it canon. The term "canon" is used to describe the elements that are accepted as an authoritative part of that universe. The opposite of this would be "non-canon", which describes elements that, while based on or perhaps even directly linked to the official elements, are not considered to be official themselves. Fan fiction is a primary example of work that is considered non-canon. However, even some media officially endorsed and licensed may not necessarily be canon. Canon on Vampire Chronicles One of the reasons the concept of canon came into being is because, often, it would simply be impossible to integrate every event and piece of information from an entire fictional universe into a single coherent storyline. This is the case with the franchises, where multiple pieces of media provide contradictory or incompatible information. Thus, concessions have to be made when declaring what is true and what is not. Ultimately, the final word on what is part of canon rests with the author or anyone with similar authority. The Hierarchy of Canon Generally speaking, the media of the franchise is ranked as below, with the top tier representing the 'pinnacle' or baseline upon which everything else is built, the core sequence of events that are irrefutably true. Successive tiers are given reduced precedence in relation to this baseline. Essentially, information from media in the second tier that contradicts information from the first tier is considered non-canon, and so on down the list. The hierarchy of canon used on this wiki is as follows: *Books *ITWV film *Broadway musical *SF musical *QOTD film In addition to the current list, a TV Series is currently in the works and Anne Rice and her son Christoper will be involved in creating the series, it is unknown if this will be higher than the movies in terms of canon. If you are at all unsure regarding contradictory information, feel free to ask an Administrator. The Books Come First The novels by Anne Rice came first and are still continuing, thus they are the primary canon. The movies based upon these books had numerous changes that makes the events different to how they were in the book. What If Something Is Not Canon? Just because a piece of information has been deemed non-canon, that does not mean it is unworthy of being mentioned on this wiki. Any and all information from officially-licensed sources is welcome and, indeed, wanted. However, anything that contradicts canon should be clearly noted as such. The non-canon template can be used for this purpose. One notable exception where non-canon information is explicitly not allowed on this wiki is fan fiction, as is laid out in the wiki's scope policy. If in Doubt, Discuss As stated previously, it is always a good idea to discuss canon issues with other users on article talk pages if there is any doubt. In this way, a consensus can be reached after comparing and debating multiple viewpoints. Remember than any discussion should be kept civil, in line with Vampire Chronicles' behavior policy.